Snow Skaamaru The Magic Mirror of Repeat
by Snow Sakamaru
Summary: Okay Okay so It might not be what you guys hoped in this cross because it's my own story But still please read I think it's good but I need Back up! :


Snow sat clenching her cell phone in her hand. She looked down at her hand to see that it had turned purple. "O w" She whispered dropping it as it jumped up and down on her bed. "Snow Dinner" A boy yelled outside of her door. "Kay be down in a sec' Snow said and took off her cloak heading down to dinner wit her brothers. "Hey Snow hey come on lets eat" One of the 13 boys said sitting at the table. "So what happened at your school today Teddy Kiss any girls today Santaru" Snow asked as she sat down at the table. Santaru just looked away coolly. "No one of them was the girl that I was looking for" Santaru said looking down at his food. "Where is that kid I'm Getting hungry and the foods getting cold" Teddy complained. "I'll go look for him anyways I'm not that hungry" Snow said scooting her chair out happily. All eyes turned to her. "You not hungry Snow, Is there something wrong" Santaro asked tilting his head at her. "No I just ate earlier nothing big" Snow said and took off up the stairs of the big house. "I think there's something wrong with her I'm going too" Retanzi said dashing up the stairs after her. Snow sighed when she finally reached the top step and then walked into a girl's room. "SanSan come on downstairs the boys are hungry" Snow said speaking to a girl laying on her bed. "NO!" She yelled at her sister coldly. "SanSan come on their hungry and I don't want to hear them arguing downstairs SO GO" Snow yelled at her 9 year old sister. She looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Alright" She said then headed out of her room. "SNOW SNOW SNOW" Retanzi yelled coming up the last few steps. Snow tilted her head looking positively confused. "Yo" She said to her brother walking down the long corridor to her room. "Something's wrong I know it" Retanzi Panted watching as she strutted faster and faster down the walk way. "No there isn't" She said turning to a door. "Yes there is Twin Telepathy" Retanzi said looking as she opened the door. "There's no such thing get over it" Snow said and slammed the door in his face. "Girls I will never understand" He said shaking his head and then returning to dinner. Snow picked up the cell pone again and held it lightly over looking it. She opened it and went through her text messages slowly and went down to a text with a heart next to it. Snow touched her necklace with a heart and a triangle attached to it. She sighed silently and then closed the phone. The text just happened to be by one of her crushes and she wanted to read it badly but she couldn't bring herself to it. What if it said that he wanted her to leave him alone? Then again what if it didn't? She opened her phone again then opened the text slowly she read her eyes lit up so bright that the icy blue almost turned bright pale blue. It read:

Hey snow what's up would you like to go to the movies with me maybe we could get some pizza afterwards how that sound you could even brings Retanzi! Please answer…

Siren Samartaro

Snow sighed happily then felt her stomach it growled loudly. "Aw man and now I'm hungry" Snow said and took off running down stairs. Retanzi was just sitting down when she finally got down. "So look who has stopped being a zombie" Santaro said smiling brightly. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh" Snow said quickly eating everything on her plate. "That's the snow we know and love" Teddy laughed as snow took her plate to the sink and cleaned it off. "Hey Retanzi ya wanna go to the movies with me and a friend" Sow asked her Icy blue eyes shined brightly. "Alright which one Kari and Siren or just Kari" He asked wiping his mouth off with a napkin then turning to her. "Umm it's just Siren" Snow said quietly. "WHAT!?" All the boys asked. "Dudes you guys know that siren has been my bff for years so what wrong with going to the movies with him. " Snow protested. "It's dark..." Retanzi said. "It's surrounded with people and you will be there" Snow said looking slyly at him. Retanzi stood up his chair screeching against the cold tile floor. "No exception your not going" Retanzi said turning and walking out. "Teddy help me out please Santaro Santaru come on you guys" snow pleaded. "Sorry little sis he's right this time I'm sorry" Teddy said and she looked evilly at all of them. They all trembled under the cold harsh look. She ran up stairs keeping the look on her face and kicked Retanzi door down. He shuddered as he saw the door hang on its hinges. "YOU YOU are so mean my own twin doesn't even trust me it makes me feel like I'm not trusted at all you evil boy I can't sand you" She yelled and ran down the hall to her own room. Quickly she switched into a black mini skirt with a white blouse. Steamed she threw on a black cloak and put on her black and white cloth boots and tied a ribbon around them separately. Quietly she jumped out of her window onto a platform and climbed up the 3 story house to the roof. Then sat on the flat top of the roof. She looked down at the lake in the back of their house it had two trees on each side. On one there hung an ancient bench swing that had molded over time. On the other side stood another bench but his one was planted firmly on the ground. Snow never did really know why there were two of them but she loved looking at it in the dark. Snow slowly climbed down to her balcony then smiled slyly. Snow quickly took the sheets off her bed she tided it to her white balcony and the slided down to the ground. "Seeya losers" Snow whispered and ran off with her arms floating behind her.

Retanzi stood there still shocked from her sister. He looked down at his feet then back up at the door hanging on its hinges. "well here's how it's going to go you see she's going to go anyways and then she's going to get caught maybe this time it's different" He said putting his hand up to face the door. All of a sudden it was back to normal again. "Might as well let her cool off" He said and laid on his bed with a book in his hands.

Snow met sire in front of the building with his sister Kari Snow's best friend. "KARI!" Snow yelled seeing her. "SNOW!" Snow yelled also seeing her they are and hugged each other. "Kari-Chan I haven't see you I so long really especially after that little vacation" Snow said looking at her best friends long black hair. "Oh snow-chan I pleaded to see you once he said you were coming" Kari said excitedly. "Oh yeah just forget about the person who invited you two" Siren called to them. Snow laughed and ran over to him giving him a hug. "There happy now" Snow asked the boy who was grinning widely. "Yep just satisfied" He said then turned to the entrance where the tickets were sold. "Come on" Kari yelled to them way ahead her hair in a pony tail following her. "Coming" Snow yelled and ran to catch up with her. "_un_" Siren said and walked following them. When they entered they were watching a anime movie CardCaptor Sakura 2. "Oh man I love this movie come on it's great!" Snow said running into the theater.

Retanzi finally put his book down and then finally opened his door. "Hey Teddy Have you seen Snow" he asked into a room that was painted dark green. "Nope she hasn't come out of her room since that little episode downstairs" Teddy said clicking on the computer he had in his room. "Oh I'll go ask Santaru" Retanzi said about to close the door. "No go Santaru is on a date" he said clicking on something and waiting for it to download. "Santaro" Retanzi asked Pleadingly. "Nope double date with" Teddy said turning to his brother. "Alright then Kemere" He asked. "No went out shopping with friends" Teddy told him seeing it was downloaded. "Damere" He asked his emerald eyes shinning. "With" Teddy said clicking on an icon. "alright then I'll go check for myself" Retanzi said Walking out of his brothers room and down the hall. Just luckily snow had made it down stars and in the kitchen before her brother had made it to her room. "Snow's not in her room" Retanzi yelled out. "Of course I'm not I went to get ad apple calm down" Snow said walking into her room smiling innocently ."hmmm alright then I'll be in my room please come and talk to me" Retanzi said looking deeply into her icy blue eyes. "Alright what about" Snow asked looking over at an uninteresting book and sticking her tongue out at it. "anything you want" He said and walked out. Snow knew he was emphasizing on magic but she really didn't want to. "Yeah yeah" Snow said then laid on her bed pointing toward the door so it would shut. "Well I need some music" Snow said picking up a ipod. Her phone rang through the quiet air a beutiful melody she had composed "as the snow falls". Snow heard the tune and put down her ipod and picked up the phone. "Mushi Mushi" She asked into the phone. "Oh umm hi Snow" The calling voice said to her. "Siren-Kun what's up" Snow asked sittin gup more attentively. "Oh I just wanted ot talk" Siren said to her. "Kay bout what" Snow asked hoping and hoping he would ask the question she yearned to hear. "umm what was our homework" Siren asked sheepishly. "Oh" Snow answered in a discouraaged way. "Umm page 97 1-20" Snow said fully answering that was not the question. "Arigato goodbye" He said and quickly hung up. Snow sat on her bed hugging herbare knees. 'What's taking him so long' Snow asked herself. She sighed and tried to listen to music but quickly turned it off after the first song. It said goodbye on the screen. Snow's small fox jumped up and laid down on the other side of the bed where it was tidy. "Ahh winter why won't he ask me?" Snow asked the small fox. itjust pricked it's ears up opened it's eyes and looked at her as if to say 'dunno why you akin me dummy I'M A FOX!' Snow turned away looking out the window seeing the clear night's sky turn dark with deep black could crowded with rain. Snow laid back on her bed and stretched out her legs. Winter noticed this and walk up and laid in her arms.


End file.
